


I Love Him

by Wolf_Fang1991



Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal, Hugs, M/M, Not Underage, Peter omega, Sex, aplha/omega/beta, tony alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Fang1991/pseuds/Wolf_Fang1991
Summary: “Dear Mr Parker,We are here to inform you that your results have came back  telling us that you are an omega, congratulations! Unfortunately we are unable to tell you when your first heat may occur, so we advise you to start taking the correct medicines immediately.Thank you.”





	1. Chapter 1

Peter woke up a little after eleven in the morning as he spent most of his night patrolling the neighbourhood and watching YouTube videos. He stretched out all of his limbs and slowly dragged himself from the bottom of his bunk bed to walk to the kitchen, there were a few letters left on the table that his Aunt May left before she went to work, he skimmed through the names written on the white envelope seeing that they were mostly for May until he came across one with his name on. 

Peter quickly opened it as he already knew that they were going to be the results back from the clinic determine whether if he is a alpha, beta or an omega, he began to read the letter and cursed at himself. 

“Dear Mr Parker,  
We are here to inform you that your results have came back telling us that you are an omega, congratulations! Unfortunately we are unable to tell you when your first heat may occur, so we advise you to start taking the correct medicines immediately.  
Thank you.” 

Peter never thought a small letter could make him feel so defeated, he at least thought that he was going to be a beta not an omega. He sighed and sat on a stool behind him, placing a hand on his forehead “shit” he cursed out to himself again. 

Peter didn’t have enough time nor money to go out and buy the medicines, instead he had to turn up to his internship at Stark industry’s and Mr Stark said he wanted to look at his spider suit to see what improvements he could make to it. 

 

“Mr Stark, Peter Parker is here to see you now” Friday informed Tony with a soft voice. 

Tony saw Peter walk push the glass door open the leads to Tony’s office. Straight away by looking at him, he knew there was something wrong with him, his face was more paler then usual. 

“Hey kid!” Tony said enthusiastically to Peter whilst clearing papers from his desk. 

Before Peter talked he gave a small sigh “Hi Mr Stark” he didn’t really want to leave his house at all today but, he wouldn’t want to miss a chance to see his crush Tony, no matter what happens on the day. 

Tony wasn’t going to ask but he had to “what’s wrong kid?” 

“Oh… em nothing much” Peter looked spaced out but he was still there in their conversation. 

“Kid, you don’t look alright, you know I’m always concerned about you so you are welcomed to tell me okay?” Tony said walking over to Peter, placing one of his large hands onto Peters slender shoulders. 

Peter jumped and blushed at the touch of Tony’s hand on his shoulder and nodded. 

“So…. Do you want to tell me?” Tony asked whilst clearing his throat. 

Peter slowly nodded again as if he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to tell Tony but he was going to anyway. “I got a letter from the clinic saying that my tests came back as … an omega” 

Tony was almost as shock as Peter was when he first found out “I’m so sorry kid” 

Peter just slightly laughed “it’s okay Mr Stark it couldn’t have been helped, they even congratulated me which doesn’t make much sense”

“So what are you going to do?” Tony asked in concern. 

“Well first of I need to find another part time job so I have enough money to buy the medicines, I also might have to not be Spider-Man fog little while” 

“Peter if you need mone-” Tony started talking but peter cut him of, knowing exactly what he was going to say. 

“As much as I appreciate it Mr Stark, I can’t take your money it will only make me feel like a burden” Peter explained. 

“You will never be a burden to me Peter, and if your sure about this then fine but please at least let me buy this months medicine for you” 

Peter’s eyes started to water and he nodded his head again “thank you Mr Stark”

Tony pulled Peter into a tight a hug, he never knew why but he hated a physical contact with almost everyone but for some unknown reason he enjoyed hugging Peter, it made his heart feel light and fluttery “it’s okay kid, and remember I said you can call me Tony”

Peter’s face turned a bright red colour, but luckily wasn’t seen by Tony as he nuzzled his head him his chest, nose touching his arc reactor. He always wanted something like this, for Tony to his him tight and tell him that everything will be okay he just never expected it would actually happen, even when he first came as a regular internship Tony rarely glanced at him until he realised that Peter was Spider-Man, which was when he started to take interest in him. But Peter always had a huge crush on him, he looked photos of Tony so he could jerk off to them when he needed a release.

After a while Tony gently pushed both their body’s away after seeing Pepper walk through his door. 

“Is everything alright?” Pepper asked. 

“Yeah everything’s good how can I help you Pepper” Tony replied, brushing his nose with the back of his hand. 

Pepper looked down to her Stark pad “well T’Challa has decided that he wants to meet up with you and the rest of the Avengers for a private meeting” 

“What time?” Tony asked. 

“One in the afternoon but it is a long journey so you would all be leaving early in the morning” Pepper replied still staring at her stark pad. 

Tony glanced at peter “well peter in that case would you like to stay here over night, I will eject v you ain’t if your want?” 

“Ah… yes of course Mr st- sorry I mean Tony” Peter sometimes forgets that he is now part of the avengers as he normally just just patrols his neighbourhood, but he was told that he wouldn’t be aloud to do that anymore if he didn’t come part of the avengers which he found stupid but agreed to it anyway. 

“When is my next meeting Pepper?” Tony asked from across the room but she managed to leave. 

“You don’t have any more meetings today Mr Stark so you are free, if something changes I will contact Friday to tell you” she shouted back in a calm way, pulling the door towards her making her way out of Tony’s office. 

“ you bring your suit right?” Tony asked Peter. 

Instead of saying anything Peter brung his hand to his backpack and patted it to confirm Tony. 

“Come along kid, I now have many hours spare so we’ll check out the suit for a bit” Tony said walking towards the elevator made just for him in his office and watched peter jump in behind him. Tony pressed the last button on the elevator laws “L” in red and gold which lead them down to his lab. 

Tony walked out of the elevator and started talking “Friday, please order some Chinese food for two, and scan Peters body so you can also order the correct omega medicines for him”

“Yes Mr Stark” Friday replied quickly. 

Peter shivered in excitement when Tony said ‘scan Peters body’, it made his body feel tingly just thinking about Tony ‘scanning’ his body. 

Through the hours that passed in the lab Tony and Peter ate a lot of Chinese food and talked about improvements that could be made to the Spider-Man suit, Tony came up with great ideas except to do them he would have to design the whole suit and Peter didn’t want him to waist his time doing something like that for him so they only went with minor changes that could be done. They both got of topic a lot as they were great together not just as work buddies but actual friends, (even though peter would have wanted it to be more but he thought friends was good too) Tony made Peter feel special and loved. 

Tony looked at the small clock on his desk to read that it was ten at night. “We should probably go to bed now we have an early morning tomorrow, you don’t have anything g to change into so I will find something for you to wear”. 

Peter lightly blushed being told that he would have to wear some of Tony’s clothes for the night. 

“Mr Stark I have been informed the Mr Parker’s medicines will not be available until next week as needs rare ones due to his spider ability’s.” Friday explained. 

Tony saw Peters mouth slightly drop after hearing what Friday had told him, all he could think about is what he was going to do if his first cycle happened this month and he didn’t have the medicines to calm it down, his breathing started to slowly pick up and his hands started to slightly shake. 

Tony pulled him in for another hug to try and calm him down “hey, kid your going to be fine we will find something but I think for now you should get some rest” Tony suggested whilst stroking his fingers through Peters soft brim hair, feeling his head nod up and down against his chest. 

They both walked to were all the bedrooms were, Tony handed Peter ones of his oversized grey t-shirts and the smallest pair of tracksuit bottoms he could find. Peter couldn’t think of much other then the medicines and he followed Tony to one of guest bedrooms, he got changed and crawled into the bed with freshly cleaned sheets, making fall asleep straight away. 

Tony came by and pressed as soft kiss on Peters forehead “goodnight Peter”he whispered whilst he turned around to leave the room, switching of the lights in his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t re-read this chapter so there might be a lot of mistakes in it Sorry x

The following morning Tony to the calm voice of Friday, “Mr Stark, it’s time to get up and leave for the meeting” 

Tony groaned, turning around and looking at the time on his clock set on the table beside his bed. His room was spacious and empty, he rubbed his eyes dark brown eyes still feeling tired. 

“How was Peter’s sleep last night?” Tony asked Friday almost forgetting about him. 

“Mr Parker had a nightmare last night, he woke up crying and his breathing was heavy” Friday replied. 

Tony looked up to the white ceiling, “and you didn’t wake me up to tell me?” 

“I asked if he would like your assistance but he said didn’t want to bother you over something like this, he managed to sleep again and is still doing so would you like me to wake him up?” 

“No it’s okay I will do it, thank you Friday” Tony said whilst he got himself ready for the day. 

Tony walked into the guest room that peter was staying and got closer to his bed, he saw Peters small body covered by the bed sheets only showing his face, it looked pale but his skin looked soft, his closed eyelids had a light purple tone. Tony’s heart started to flutter again, he bent down by the bed and placed his hands on peters warm cheek. 

“Kid it’s time to wake up” Tony softly said into peters ear. “Kid” Tony repeated himself a little louder.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, they were a dark chocolate colour that made Tony want to melt. “Morning Mr S-Tony” peter softly said, quickly correcting himself before he called him Mr Stark. 

“Morning” Tony greeted back to the kid.

“What time is it” peter asked looking outside the window to see it was sill pretty dark. 

“4:30am, that leaves you enough time to get ready and have breakfast” Tony explained. 

Peter nodded as he went to sit up in the bed, he didn’t know what to say so he just stared at Tony, he always wanted to wake up to Tony’s face in the morning, but maybe not this way, more like he wished Tony was in the bed with him. 

“What was your nightmare about last night?” Tony asked in a concerned voice. 

Peter looked at him puzzled “how did you kno-” 

“Friday informed me if it this morning, so do you want to tell me what it was about?” Tony said, not letting Peter finish his sentence. 

“Errr I don’t remember it that much so I don’t think it was that important” Peter said rubbing his hand at the back of his head. 

Tony raised one eyebrow not believing him, but he went with it anyway letting and let Peter go to the bathroom so he could take a shower. A few minutes later they both went down into the kitchen for food to see the rest of the Avengers sitting at the the breakfast bar already making themselves at home. 

“Morning” Steve shouted to them, stuffing his face with a pancake. 

“Didn’t realise I was running a buffet” Tony said sarcastically to the all. “Peter you should get in there before they eat it all”

Peter nodded, feeling slightly feeling a bit uncomfortable and the fact that other then Steve, the rest of them were alphas and betas. 

“Peter you’re an omega?” Thor asked

“Wha- how did y-” Peter tried to speak but kept stumbling on his words 

“I can smell your aroma” Thor said knowing what peter was going to ask him. “Because I’m not technically not a human, I can easily smell the aroma of an omega”

“Pete is this true?” Bucky asked 

Peter glanced at Tony hoping he would explain it to them but Tony was too busy decided what to put on his pancakes “Yeah I am I found out yesterday” he said shyly. 

“When is your first cycle?” Bruce asked

“The doctors aren’t sure so I don’t know” peter started to hide his hands into the sleeves of his jumper. 

“Well are you at least taking your medicines, just to be safe?” Bruce asked again 

“He isn’t, Friday took a scan of his body and because of his spider abilities he needs special ones” Tony said handing peter over a player with a pancake that already had all of his favourite toppings on: whipped cream, strawberry’s and a big of chocolate source. 

“Are you sure your going to be okay?” Another question asked but this time by Steve 

“Yeah I don’t think that my heat will start anytime soon” peter replied taking the plate that Tony handed him and grabbing for a folk. Steve, Bucky, Thor and Bruce just nodded at Peter although they were still worried for him. 

By the time they finished their breakfast it was 5:10am, giving them only five minutes to get on the ship where they met up with Natasha, Wanda, Vision and Sam, they went to the ship before Tony and peter made it into the kitchen so they missed the whole conversation about Peter being an omega, but they never asked anything so no one bring up the conversation with them. 

Peter went to sit on one of the seats that was place in the back corner of the ship, when he saw Tony walk up to him. God he was so handsome to Peter that most of the time they are with each other he would secretly stare at him and admire his face. 

“You alright kid?” Tony asked sitting on the chair next to Peter 

“Yeah I’m great just a big tired” peter said whilst yawning. 

Tony watched him yawn, softly placing Peters head on his shoulder “sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us” 

Thank god Tony couldn’t see peters face properly as he started to blush after feeling Tony’s large hand placed on his head to take him down to his shoulder. It a little while for peter to respond with a “k” and fell asleep instantly, although Tony’s shoulder wasn’t that comfy. 

Two hours passed and Tony was on his Stark pad when he suddenly felt dampness on his shoulder, he slightly lifted Peter’s sleepy head up by his chin and saw streams of tears rolling out from his closed eyes. 

“Peter” Tony called his name whilst shaking his shoulder a bit, making peter wake up whilst taking a deep breath “peter?” 

Peter’s breathing increased again and wouldn’t calm down, his hands were shaking and the stream of tears were even bigger then what they were before. 

“Peter you need to try and calm down, your hyperventilating” Tony said whilst stroking peters back, but he wasn’t calming down, his breathing just kept getting heavier “Bruce!” Tony shouted for him across the room. 

Bruce started to walk over to were Tony and peter were sitting “What’s the mat-”

“He’s hyperventilating, I think he had another nightmare and I need you to help him” Tony explained 

“Alright, alright go find me some sort of bag on the ship that he can breath into to calm his breathing” Bruce instructed Tony placing his hand on peters forehead “he has a bit of a fever to” 

Tony came back with a small brown paper bag and handed it to Bruce, he watched place it over Peters mouth, the bag being filled with air and then getting sucked back out again. Peter’s breathing started to calm down but it took a couple of minutes for it to get back to normal. 

“Tony you stay here with him, I’m going to see what I can give him for his fever” Bruce said 

“Are you okay peter?” Tony asked patting his and on peters soft hair. 

“I’m fine, sorry for causing so much trouble” peter said whipping the tears away from his eyes. 

Tony face looked serious “Kid I need you to be honest with me, how long has this been going on for?” 

“I’m not sure maybe for about a month, I started getting nightmares but every time I woke up I never remember them and I still end up hyperventilating, maybe it could be due to the fact that I’m an omega or something” peter explained. 

Tony took a deep breath and sighed “it’s been going on for so long and you didn’t tell me?” 

“I don’t want to get in the way of your work and if was a personal matter so I didn’t think you would want to hear about it” peter said looking away from Tony. 

Tony felt as if his heart started to break, knowing that peter was going through this all by himself and the fact that he thought that Tony wouldn’t care about his personal issues “Hey, I’m here for you anytime, you never bother me so you can talk to me about anything even if it’s about, I don’t a new food you like, just please talk to me, I really do care about you” 

Peter nodded in agreement thinking that he was almost about to cry from happiness hearing Tony say he cares about him, but he didn’t as he saw Bruce walk over to him with a wet cloth to try and cool his fever down which by the time they arrived to Wakanda it actually worked. 

They all had their meeting with T’Challa asking for improved weapons from Tony which was agreed to and he wanted a arch up with rest of the Avengers. He also thought that it would be a good idea that from time to time have one of the avengers come by to help protect his country. 

The ship managed to return the avengers home safely but pretty late at night, and they all left each other to return to their own homes leaving peter and Tony by themselves 

“You should stay here for the night it’s pretty late, I will ring your aunt again” Tony suggested breaking the silence between them. 

“Okay, I’m going to go to sleep then” peter said and went to run up the stars that lead to all the bedrooms. 

Tony watched peter run up staring at his small but toned arse, all he could think about was doing dirty things to it until peter disappeared when he turned round the corner making Tony catch up to his own thoughts “shit what am I doing? I can’t have feelings for a kid” feeling his heart about to jump up out of his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another in re-read chapter sorry x

The next following few days Peter went out a lot looking jobs when he across a small 24 hour café that was in need of part timers. Peter sighed in relief, not knowing how hard it is to actually find a decent job, he pushed the brown door open and walked to the serving area. 

“How may I help you sir?” The older man behind the counter asked. 

“Err… I was wondering if that part time job offer is still there” peter said whilst point at the clean window. 

The man turned around asking another staff member to take over for a bit “follow me” he said politely. He took Peter into a room in the back of the café and sat at a table table that was place in the middle of the room. “Please take a seat” he said swaying his around to the many chairs around the table. “My name is Oscar and I am the manager of this café” 

“Peter…Peter Parker” peter introduced himself shaking the older mans hand. 

“You are the first person to ask about this job, not many people come here during the day” Oscar said starring at Peter. “Do you have any sort of resume with you” 

“Ah yes I do” peter replied quickly searching in his back, pulling out a few papers and handing them to Oscar. 

The man took them and started reading through it “okay lets see, you are eighteen years old so you have almost finished school I’m guessing?” he asked, glancing up and saw Peter nod in reply. “You were involved in a lot of school activities and you have an internship at Stark industries, impressive” the man paused for a few seconds “you are also an omega”

Peter looked down at his hands “yes, I know I might not be able to get the job because of that but please sir, I need the money so I can buy medicines. 

“Hmm, well you seem like an impressive kid I just have one question for you, will you be alright working night shifts?” Them man asked. 

Peter’s eyes widened “I will, truly”

“Also, it’s mainly Alphas who come in this café” the man stated 

“That’s okay I will be taken the medicines soon” 

“Okay, your hired, you can start tonight at seven and I will show you how we work around here” Oscar said whilst standing up, getting ready to go back to work. 

Peter stud up and followed him “oh my god, thank you so much I really appreciate it” 

“It’s okay kid, well see you tonight” Oscar said, waving goodbye at him. 

Peter left the café and looked up the grey clouds remembering that the man just called him ‘kid’, when he heard someone call him kid he always thought of Tony, he looked at the time from his phone to read it was only eleven in the morning, more then enough time to visit Tony at Stark tower and tell him about his knee job. 

It took about an hour and a half to get at Stark towers due to traffic , but once he arrived there he ran into the towers with a large smile on his face, he went to Tony’s office but he wasn’t there. 

“Friday do you know where Tony is?” Peter asked. 

“Of course, he is in meeting but will be finished shortly, he expected you to come today so he asked me to tell us to wait in his office until his restrung” Friday replied. 

“Thank you Friday” peter said whilst nodding, he went to go and sit on the cream coloured couch place in Tony’s office to wait for his arrival. 

“…ter….. Peter” Tony called. 

Peter opened his eyes to an angel, he saw Tony leaning in front of him face to face, when he suddenly remembered where he was and quickly sat up. 

“You alright? How long have you been here for?” He asked, giving a small laugh and placing his hand on Peters lap 

“He has been here for two hours, 43 minutes and 16 seconds” a voice replied. 

“Oh, thank Friday” he said whilst rolling his eyes 

“Hi Tony, how was the meeting?” Peter asked smiling at the touch of Tony’s hand on his lap. 

Tony scrunched up his nose hearing the word ‘meeting’ and sighed “nothing important, they just repeated what they said last time” 

Peter laughed and remembered what he came here for “guess what?”

Tony shuddered his shoulders smiling back at him. 

“I found my self a part time job” peter told him proudly. 

Tony’s smile grew bigger and unconsciously picked peter up and spun him around “congrats Pete, you deserve it” Tony knew that peter could get a job anyway and a much better one at that, but when he saw peters face light up he just got overwhelmed with happiness, peter really deserved it. 

Tony stopped spinning peter round the room realising what he was doing, he stopped and felt peters small hands clung in his arms. They both looked at each other in the yes for a few and they started to lean in a bit more, their faces were closer and Peter’s was more red he closed his eyes and before he knew it, he felt the warmth of Tony’s lips on his. 

Their kiss began to get more deeper, Tony started to move his lips more against Peters and Peter just followed his rhythm. Tony slowly moved his hands up to Peters face and cupped his soft cheeks, whilst sucking at the bottom of his lip. Peter’s hands were still cling onto the side of Tony’s arm, but he started to grip the sleeves of the mans suit tighter. 

After another minute or so they both pulled away, Peter still blushing whilst Tony was still cupping his cheeks smiling at him. 

“So… What does this mean?” Peter asked breaking the silence. 

Tony move his hands down to Peter shoulders “I think it means I like you” 

“M…me too” Peter stuttered in embarrassment. 

Tony laughed at him leaning in so he could kiss Peters forehead, but Peter lifted his head more so his lips would touch Tony’s. 

“Cheeky” Tony whispered 

Peter looked at the clock hanging on the wall ‘shit’ he thought to himself “I’m really sorry Tony I have to go to work” 

 

“Okay I will see you later” Tony said whilst pointing. Peter nodded and said bye but before he could leave he heard footsteps running from behind him, Tony had grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a goodbye kiss before he left. 

Peter made it to his job half an hour earlier then what he was supposed to be, so he ordered himself a coffee and waited at a table in the corner. He took his phone out from his pocket and saw Tony sent him a text seven minutes ago. 

T: You should come by tomorrow if your free

Peter grinned. 

P: hmmm, will have to see 

T: I think you should, so I can kiss you again. 

Without realising it Peter started to get red again, his skin was slightly heating up. 

P: does this mean we’re, well you know?

T:???

P: dating?

T: of course, I mean unless you don’t want to?

P: no, no that’s not it I do, like really do for a while now, I was just making sure

T: forever now huh? Well Mr Parker looks like we have some catching up to do

Peters smile grew bigger, forgetting where he was when he suddenly heard a slightly familiar voice call out his name. 

“Anything interesting going on” Peter turned around to see a man standing beside him, Oscar. 

“Oh no sorry, I can a bit earlier so I ordered myself a coffee” peter explained. 

“Don’t be sorry, we could use the extra hand right now if you want to start now you can, don’t worry you will still be getting paid for it”. 

Peter quickly glanced at his phone “Of course”

“Great lets get going” Oscar said leading him to the back room again 

Whilst walking peter quickly texted Tony again. 

P: sorry Tony I’m started the shift a bit earlier talk to you later 

T: good luck on your first day 

P:thank you, goodnight 

T: goodnight

Peter out his phone back into his pocket again trying his best not to smile. His shift was easier then he thought it would be, although he was tired because it didn’t end until two in the morning and he got hit in a few times by some drunk alphas it was still easy. Oscar introduced him to Everton who was working that night and he met an omega who was a bit older the Peter but he was so kind and helpful, he showed Peter how to make the perfect coffee and even got to know him a bit, which made him feel welcomed. 

By the time peter arrived home May was already asleep so all the lights were turned of, he went to his room and quietly closed his door behind him; lied on the bottom bed of the bunk and fell asleep straight away, he didn’t even bother to change or put his phone on charge.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wasn’t sure when he started to have feelings for Peter, but when he kissed him Tony was relieved that Peter didn’t push him away or freak out. He place three fingers on his lips remembering wrong the soft and warm sensation of Peter’s. It wasn’t that long ago when Tony sent him a text asking how his first shift went but he font no reply so he figured that Peter got home late and is still sleeping. 

Tony got up to walk to the bathroom, he got undressed and turned in the shower making sure the temperature wasn’t too hot before he got in it. The feel of Peters lips came back to him, he loved the way Peter was clutching onto the side of his arms and when they pulled apart from each other Peters blushed face looked adorable, but his eyes were erotic. 

“Shit” Tony sighed under his breath, taking his large hand towards his hard cock, he grabbed and moved his hand up and down whilst he thought of Peter. He imagined Peter moaning whilst in his knees sucking and licking the head of Tony’s dick, it didn’t take long for Tony to come, keeping his mouth closed to hide his own moans, his cum spilled all over his toned stomach and slightly up on the white wall of the bathroom, Tony waited a minute to cool his head before he cleaned himself. 

 

Peter woke up to a phone call from Oscar asking if he can come in and cover someone’s shift at eleven and still do his night shift, he felt like he couldn’t refuse since he needed the money. He went to look to see if he had any messages, when he saw Tony’s name he smiled. 

T: Hey kid! How was your first shift? You should come by today. 

Peter read that Tony had sent him the message 55 minutes ago. 

P: sorry for the lat reply I was sleeping, my shift went well and I’m really sorry but I don’t I can come round today. 

T: hmmm how come? 

Tony replied a lot quicker then what Peter had expected him to. 

P: I have to cover someone’s shift today and do mine tonight I’m really sorry. 

T: Nah, don’t be sorry it last what jobs do, what time do you need to be there for? 

P: Eleven. 

T: great that gives me enough time to pick you and take you there 

P: I appreciate that Tony but you really don’t have to

T: I want to, I want to see you, so I will be here soon 

P: okay, I’ll meet outside. 

Peter walked to his closet and threw on random clothes; a grey v-neck jumper and some black ripped jeans, he didn’t shower this morning and thought to just do it later so he sprayed a lot more deodorant on himself then what he would usually do, he then went to pick up his backpack and ran out of his apartment and down the stairs to wait for Tony. 

After a few minutes Tony arrived in his most expensive car he owns and Peter jumped into the passengers seat. 

“Hi” Tony said before pulling in peters head for a kiss 

“Hey” Peter blushed whilst thanking god that the windows were sun-proof so no one could see them. 

Tony held onto Peters chin and looked at his eyes “you look tired what time did you get home last night?”

“I managed to get home at about half two” Peter said whilst smirking 

“Don’t overwork yourself okay” Tony said whit a concerned tone in his voice. “Oh by the way Friday said that your medicines should arrive today, so you should come to my place no matter how late it is okay?” 

“K, I will tell aunt May. Thank you Tony for doing this for me”

“Don’t worry about it, shall we getting going then?” 

“Yeah” Peter replied being pulled in by Tony for another quick kiss 

They arrived at the café just in time, Tony watched Peter leave the car who was crossing his arms as soon as he stepped outside due to the cold. 

When Peter walked into the café he was greeted by Oscar, they both went to the back room to talk for a little while and then peter got changed into his work clothes, he wore a plain white shirt with a simple tie with a apron wrapped around his thin waist and went straight to work. His first shift went over quickly that he didn’t even realise he was on his second shift which went much slower due to it being a night. 

A group of noisy, and pretty old alphas came through the door laughing, they each ordered a coffee and some food to go with it. 

“Please take a seat, and I shall bring the food over once it has been done” Peter explained to the elder men. 

They took a seat at a large table in the corner waiting for their food, when Peter came over with a brown tray placing the plates of food onto the table. 

“What sweet ass you have there” said the man who was closest to Peter and started groping it, Peter didn’t say anything placing the rest of the plates on their table. 

Another one grabbed Peters tie “I see you’re an omega, how about having a little bit of fun with us tonight huh?” 

Peter began to feel extremely uncomfortable “sir if you are going to keep acting like this then I’m afraid I will have to ask you to leave” 

The man who was groping Peters arse before then grabbed his hand and pulled to his crotch, moving it up and down “playing hard to get we see?” 

Peter pulled his hand back and his Spider-Man institutes kicked in causing him to hit the man in the face. The man grew furious and stud up grabbing Peter by the collar and pushing him against a wall. 

“What the fuck did yo just do? Your going to fucking pay for this you little shit” the man shouted knocking the tray out of Peter’s hands. 

Oscar who was working at the till turned around to see Peter pinned up against the wall, he quickly ran over pulling the man of him “What’s happened”

“That little shit just punched him” one of the mans fellow friends explained. 

Oscar looked at Peter “is this true Peter?, why did you da that for?”

“Yes it is true sir but only because he sexually harassed me, I am very sorry” Peter said feeling guilty about causing so much trouble for Oscar. 

“You lying shitty omega!” The man shouted. 

“Excuse me sir” Oscar stopped him from talking “we have cameras around the restaurant so if what Peter is telling me is the truth, then you better leave now before I call the police”. 

The men snarled at him and Peter making him feel even more uncomfortable. Oscar watched them leave and turned back to Peter who ha snow slid onto the floor shaking. 

“Peter are you alright?” Oscar asked crouching next to him. 

“Yes sir I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to cause so much troub-” Peter didn’t manage to finish his sentence. 

“Kid don’t be sorry, I think you should go home for now” he said pulling Peter up to stand on his feet. 

Peter nodded “thank you sir” and left to go and get changed. 

When he finished changing he stopped to apologise and then left into the the cold air. It was dark and Peter was alone he check the time reading half twelve, so he messaged Tony to say he finished early, Tony told him to stay put until he came for him. 

Peter was sitting on a small bench at were Tony told him to meet him when he heard people come closer. He turned to see who it was and saw that they were the same men from the café before, he went to stand and hide himself but he was to late, one of the men grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. 

The man who was punch hovered over him “I told you that you would pay for this” 

Peter looked at the other men and watched them unzip their pants, he was strong so he thought he could get the man of him, but his body suddenly cam warm and his breathing started to increase, he became sweaty and the men became aroused, he didn’t know what was happening, he couldn’t be having a panic attack at this sort of time, but I till he heard one man say he smelled sweet peter clicked I straight away, he was going into heat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. X

Peter tried to push the older men away from him , but his heat made all of his body strength disappear. The men started to bring their hands into their underwear and pulled out their cocks. 

“L… Let go!” Peter yelled whilst struggling to get away from them. 

The alpha on top of him put his dirty, old, hand over Peters mouth “shhh, you wouldn’t want any one to see you like this now would you?” 

Tears streamed down Peters face as his breathing became more difficult for him and his body became more hot, despite that Peter started kicking his legs, which made his kneecaps hit the mans back multiple times. The man growled at Peter in anger, he removed his hand of Peters mouth. 

“Get the fuck o-” Peter was cut of when he felt two hands wrap around his neck. 

“See, like this you won’t move it talk” the alpha said tightening his grip around Peter’s neck. 

“Hey I think this is going to far” another man said. 

“Shut the fuck up, this little shit needs to learn a fucking lesson, so why don’t one of you stick your fucking cock down his throat and another in his tight little ass” 

Two of the men started walking closer to Peter, one at each end of him kneeling down when they suddenly stopped at a car light shining at them. 

 

Tony wasn’t one hundred percent sure about his feelings for Peter, until they kissed. The touch of their lips together made Tony realise why his heart fluttered when he was around Peter, he loved him. Who knows for how long or when it happened he just knew that he loved him and Peter made Tony happy, which he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

When Tony got the message that Peter would be finishing early, he ran straight to his car, excited to see him again, to spend time with him he thought that now that they were in a relationship, they might get to share a bed. The drive was shorter then he expected, but the night was extremely dark and the streets rarely had any lamps. He turned the car around the corner where he said he would meet Peter. 

Tony stopped his car at the immediate sight of Peter being strangled and to other men with their cocks out. They stopped when the car lights hit them and Tony angrily stepped out the car. 

“Shit! That’s Ironman” the man kneeling at Peters head stated. 

All of them looked in the direction of Tony and stud up straight, including the who had his hands clung around Peters slim neck, eventually letting go as Tony got closer to them. 

“Shit, what the fuck?” Tony shouted to the men. 

They all stud up and ran, Tony didn’t bother to chase after them as he could get Friday to hack the security cameras around them and get their ID, instead he knelt down to Peter who was taken deep shaken breaths whilst crying. 

“Peter, shit, shit, shit” Tony kept repeating himself as he lifted Peters head and placed it onto his lap, he caught a scent of Peter’s sweet aroma. 

“Shit, you’re on your first heat and I didn’t bring the medicines with me, so you are going to have to wait until we get home, I’m really sorry Peter” Tony said as he picked Peter up bridal style and placed him in the passenger seat. Peter’s small was very strong so it became hard for Tony not to touch him, but every time he looked at Peters poor face all he felt was sorrow. 

They arrived at the house and Tony carried Peter straight to the living and got the injection which contained the medicine. 

“This might hurt a bit, but it’s going to help you” Tony said and looked up at Peters glassy eyes and watched him nod. He then stabbed the needle of the injection into Peters thigh, making Peter jump at little. 

Peter gently grabbed Tony’s face after the the needle was pulled out “Tony…. Please help” he whispered. 

“I… I can’t Peter it’s your first heat and what you just went through….. I just can’t” Tony said. 

“Tony please I can’t take it any more” Tony looked down to Peters crotch and saw his hard cock trying to escape his pants. “Please” Peter whispered softly again. 

Tony couldn’t take it any more either. He pushed himself against Peters face, connecting their lips together. He then pushed Peters body so that he was lying down on the couch and and Tony was on top of him. He used the tip of his tongue and slid it across Peter’s lips making the younger one open his mouth, skidding his tongue into Peters hot mouth he felt Peters arms wrap around him. 

One of Tony’s large hands slid up inside Peters grey v-neck, when he came across his right nipple and started moving his thumb in small circles around it. Peter let out a large gasp which followed by a soft moan into Tony’s mouth and he thrusted his hips up a little so that both their hard dicks touched each other. 

“Mmph, Tony you can put it in me now” Peter groans moving his hand to Tony’s pants, sliding his hand into them. 

“We can’t do it straight away Pete, you need to be prepared first okay?” Tony said whilst stroking the side of Peter’s face. 

“Tony please” Peter said bring his other hand to his chest “my body feels hot”. 

Tony gave in, he sat up straight and pulled of Peter’s jeans along with his underwear. Peter’s cock was already dripping with pre-cum and his hips started to move slightly. “Tony” he whimpered. 

“Ah… that feels good” Peter moaned again in shock and pleasure as Tony suddenly wrapped his hand around the base of Peter’s cock and started to lick the head of it. The pre-cum made it slippery, which made it easier for Tony to move his mouth up and down the surprisingly large cock, making Peter groan louder as he pushed his hair out from his face. 

“Go deeper….. Ahh Mr Stark” Peter demanded, and the fact that he just called Tony ‘Mr Stark’ in this situation made Tony feel hornier, he removed his hand from the base of Peter’s cock to his balls, playing with them for a bit and moved his face further down until his nose touch the small black hairs on Peter. 

After a while of sucking him of slowly, Tony became impatient and went faster, he played with peters balls a bit more. “I’m gonna cum” Peter said softly , whilst trying to get himself out of Tony. 

“Cum, I want to know what you taste like” Tony’s muffled his words out. 

“Ah…. Mmph” Peter came in the back of Tony’s throat, Tony swallowed the majority of it but there was some dripping from the side of his mouth. “Did I taste good?” Peter asked whilst blushing, but he started to play with his nipples j

Tony smirked at the sight and leaned in for a kiss “you tasted and smell delicious Peter” 

“Can you put it in me?” Peter asked whilst staring at Tony’s hard dick. 

Tony hesitated, he knew he wanted to but, this was Peters first heat, he just went through a lot with all those other alphas and they weren’t able to talk about their relationship properly yet. 

“Please?” Peter asked again, pulling in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if they are going to do it so please comment whether if you think they should or shouldn’t x


	6. Chapter 6

Peter’s eyes were glassy, his face bright red and his arms were wrapped around Tony’s masculine body “Please Tony?” He kept repeating himself in a soft whisper that drove Tony crazy. 

Tony couldn’t say no, he pushed Peter down on the couch so the he was lying on his back, Tony then ripped of his thin v-neck jumper and started kissing his chest, roaming his hands around the younger ones body. He moved his mouth slowly up to Peters neck leaving a thin trail of saliva along his way, he flickered his eyes up a moment listen to sweet moans from Peters mouth when he reaches his neck, but he suddenly stopped and sat back up.

“Shit Peter, we shouldn’t do this” Tony said whilst placing his fingertips on Peters neck tracing the bruises that were left after being strangled by that disgusting alpha. Tony came back to his senses, remembering everything that Peter went through tonight. 

“Why?” Peter asked in his soft whispering voice again. 

Tony sighed “it’s your first heat and you went through a lot tonight, I think you should go to sleep and we will talk about it later, okay?”

Peter lifted himself up to bring them closer to each other “I want you. I want you to get rid of the traces those men left on me. I want you to be by my side.” Peter explained. 

“I want you too Peter but I think this is for the best, I promise we will do it just not tonight” Tony explained, pulling Peter in for a hug. 

Peter nodded his head and hugged Tony back “Okay” 

They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other’s warmth until Tony started talking again “come on” he said whilst standing up, dragging Peter along with him. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked in slight confusion

Tony smirked and laughed through his nose “I’m taken you to bed, you can sleep in one of my shirts, do you think you can walk?” 

Peter shook his head about to speak but was stopped from the sudden shock of being picked up bridal style by Tony’s strong arms, he threw his arms around Tony’s neck making sure that he won’t fall and they started making their way up the large staircase which led to the bedrooms. 

“Hey Tony.” Peter called out. 

“Yeah?” Tony curiously said looking down at Peter in his arms. 

“Can… can I sleep with you? I promise I won’t do anything”

Tony opened the door to his bedroom and placed Peter on the bed “I wasn’t going to let you sleep anywhere else”. He said smirking. 

“Thank you” Peter said whilst he watched Tony opening the overly sized wardrobe to grab two t-shirts and one pair of sweatpants. 

“What for?” Tony asked handing him over a white t-shirt with a small logo in it. 

“ for helping me today, if you didn’t come then I don’t know what would of happened and you even had to order me special medicines just ‘cause of my spider powers” peter explained 

“Hey kid it’s okay, I will always be here for you because I love you and you deserve the world. I have already asked Friday to look at the security cameras so we can catch those disgusting guys”. Tony said whilst changing his clothes. 

Peter gave a meaningful smile at Tony and the room fell silent for a bit. 

Once Tony was finished changing he sat next to Peter “I should probably stop calling you kid now” 

“What do you wanna call me then?” Peter said, swinging his legs onto the bed. 

“Hmm, how about babe or baby or even gorgeous, which do you like better?” Tony sarcastically asked not expecting an answer. 

“How about you can call me all of them” 

Tony smiled “let’s get some sleep, if your heat becomes worse during the night wake me up and I will give you your medicine”

“Okay” peter replied, crawling under the sheets and squishing himself next to Tony. His body was still burning hot and his breathing was slightly more increased then normal but that didn’t bother him as long as he was with Tony. 

“Good night beautiful” Tony said kissing Peters forehead. 

“Goodnight” Peter giggled. 

 

Peter couldn’t remember most of that night and he didn’t want to, all he really remembered was Tony saving him from the alphas and after that everything went black. 

“Shit” he whispered under his breath as he used the palm of his hand to rub his eyes. It took him a while to realise that he was in Tony’s luxury bedroom rather then his own small one and when he turned around on the bed he met face to face with a shirtless man who’s eyes were just starting to flutter open. 

“Good morning Peter” Tony said with a croaky voice. He leaned in to kiss Peter on the lips gently. 

The stubble from Tony’s chin and the softness of his lips made Peter grin “morning”

“How are you feeling?”

A yawn came from Peter “pretty good I guess, better then last night I think”

“You guess and you think, that’s doesn’t convince me at all Mr Parker” Tony smiled and pulled Peter into an embracing hug “Your skin is still warmer then average so you should take more medicine just incase, and I will ask Friday if your medicine can be taken in a tablet form rather then injection but since they are stronger then normal onesz you might not be able to take it everyday” Tony explained. 

Peter didn’t say anything, he just nodded and looked Tony in the eyes, he was pulled in for another kiss but this time it was more deep and messy. At first their teeth clashes together causing Peter gasp allowing an entrance for Tony’s tongues to slip in. Tony moved his tongues around Peter’s mixing their saliva together, he slowly and carefully rolled himself over so that Peter was under him and he tangled his fingers into Peters already messed up hair. 

“God your amazing” Tony said in between their kiss “just perfect” 

Peter was loosing himself, he hadn’t fully recovered from his heat or taken his medicine yet and Tony’s kissing ‘skills’ were seriously not helping although he didn’t particular mind it. He felt his dick start to harden but was luckily improved by Tony. 

When they pulled apart from their kiss saliva was all over Peters mouth and Tony jumped out of the bed. Peter moaned at the loss of Tony’s warmth but didn’t take long to follow him. 

“Put this on” Tony said whilst handing Peter one of his t-shirts “it will be a bit big but it’s just until you clothes are washed. 

Peter nodded and threw the overly sized Shirley across his slender body making him look more petit then what he actually was. He heard a soft giggle coming from Tony “What?” Peter asked whilst smiling and walking closer to Tony. 

“Nothing you just look cute in my T-shirt” Tony said throwing his arms around the smaller boy. They stayed in a white hug for few a seconds until peters stomach started to growl. 

“Sorry” peter was quick to say trying to hide the fact that he started to blush. 

“It’s okay, let’s go down and get some breakfast and your meds” Tony gave peter a quick kiss on his forehead before grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs to the kitchen where there was already a buffet set out for them 

“Wha- when did you manage to get all this?” Asked peter. 

“It’s a secret” Tony whispered into Peters ear. “I wasn’t sure on what you like so I ordered pretty much everything for you” 

“Tony I appreciate that but we aren’t going to be able to eat all of this and it will be a waste of food and money” Peter explained. 

“It’s okay some of the team said that they will be coming round later today and they all have a large appetite so it’s fine.” 

“True but what if all the food doesn’t get eaten?” 

“Then all the food that is left I will take to a food shelter and I will also give a donation to a charity on the cost of food that is left, that fair?” 

Peter nodded whit wide grin “fair, thank you Tony for doing this” 

Tony’s heart almost melted at the sight of Peter’s grin “agh kid your to adorable and you have such a kind heart” 

“Learn from the best” peter said hugging Tony. 

No words could explain the love that Tony felt for Peter right now all he wanted to do was hug and kiss the boy all day but first breakfast was needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna say sorry for the long delay of the chapter I’m just a really dumb person who can’t think of good chapter ideas also sorry that all my chapters are dragging it’s just how it is but thank you everyone who is enjoying this story atm x


End file.
